


Feel You From the Inside

by InsaneBlueGenius, PokeChan, thirtyspells (weatherveyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Body, Telepathic Sex, round robin porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/pseuds/thirtyspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is pulled free from the cage he isn't soulless, Lucifer is running the show. But Sam manages to convince him to give humanity a try. First hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when three fangirls who share a ship and a few kinks gets together on Skype. A round robin porn fic. You are all very welcome. We're not sorry.

Lucifer could feel Sam laughing inside him, his laughter felt like soft warm ripples that ran from Sam’s soul to Lucifer’s grace. It was exhilarating in a way Lucifer had never felt before, Sam's laughter was better than flight, more alive than the choirs of the Host. Lucifer could feel each ripple of sound smoothing out the jagged, icy edges of him, soothing the places where he felt raw and too-sharp from his time alone in the dark, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up around the bright warmth of that sound.

It was strange being in a vessel that fit him so perfectly after having been in Nick where everything had constantly ached and felt like it would rip apart, so much easier to experience every sensation that Sam wanted to teach him about. Sam had been wary, when they had both found themselves back on Earth, freed from the cage by means of Castiel, but he had come around and had taken well to the idea of teaching Lucifer about the perks of being human. Initially, Lucifer had merely been indulging Sam -- he had no interest in exploring humanity, but he was tired of waging war and his compliance had soothed Sam's fears of another apocalypse -- but now he found himself quite _intrigued_ by it all. 

Sam had convinced him to allow himself to be as human as was possible for him, this is, of course, what had led to Sam's brilliant laughter in the first place. Lucifer had shut down as many of his angelic defenses as he could, allowing himself to actually feel the world around him and have his body react to it. "Is this what you feel _all the time_?" Lucifer asked, with just the faintest hint of a disbelieving whine in his voice.

He felt another ripple of laughter move through him in response, "Actually, it's often much stronger for me, do you need help handling it?" 

Lucifer huffed at Sam's teasing tone and replied aloud, "I think I can handle this on my own, I've only been watching you monkeys for how long now?"

"You can't learn everything by observation," Sam pointed out, making another amused sound.

Lucifer sighed while contemplating what to do about this little human problem then looked towards his borrowed groin, "This isn't going to happen every time I manage to sleep is it?"

Sam's laugher rang out inside of him again, the soul wrapped within his Grace shining with the human's mirth, as the human replied, "No, it shouldn't happen every time, but it'll definitely happen again eventually."

Lucifer curled his Grace tighter around Sam's soul on reflex at the sound, shivering happily at the warmth of it, and was surprised when the sensation sent a rush of arousal through his body -- that was new. It was very similar to the feeling he'd woken up with, adding to the tight feeling it his groin and making him press his hand against himself (Sam?) experimentally. He felt his breath hitch, quite without his permission, as he pressed his hand harder against his groin, Sam's soul pulsing with encouragement towards his actions. Lucifer licked his lips and, catching a wordless thought from Sam, cupped the bulge of his-Sam's-their cock through the fabric of their underwear and squeezed. The rush of feeling he got from that was much stronger, he could feel it echo through his entire body alongside a similar rush from Sam that came with a nudge of encouragement, he was certainly going to continue along with trying this human experience.

"Pull your pants down, makes it easier," Sam said, the laughter in the echo of his voice replaced by a deeper thrum as his soul responded to the arousal Lucifer's actions brought forth in their body.

Lucifer obeyed immediately, hooking his thumbs under the waistband and lifting his hips off the bed to slide the underwear down his thighs, prompting another – unexpected – wave of arousal from Sam at his unthinking compliance. He slid one hand up to his chest to press against where he could feel their shared heart start to speed up, pausing to take a moment to enjoy the completely human arousal pulsing through him, then slowly wrapped his other hand around his/their now bared cock. He felt arousal shoot freshly through their body, both his Grace and Sam's soul flaring in response, creating a new level of sensation as their combined essences tangled further together, pulling closer to one another.

Sam's soul was alight with impatience and eagerness and arousal, and it occurred to Lucifer, as he stroked their cock in a slow, experimental rhythm, that it had been nearly a year since Sam had been able to touch himself, or been touched – the thought that _he_ was the first to touch Sam like this in such a long time made him smile, lazy and pleased. That earned him a push of slightly frustrated affection from Sam, "A bit tighter… c’mon…" 

To which he lazily replied, "Aren't I meant to be exploring this humanity thing for myself?" as he tightened his hold on their cock while keeping the same slow rhythm.

For a moment Sam's soul lit up with equal parts of irritation and surprise before settling into amusement and replying, "You are, but I know how my body works and what works best - just trying to help."

Lucifer's smile widened as he slid his thumb over the head of their cock, smearing the slick precome over the skin, and said, "So what works best, Sam? Tell me." He felt the pleasure of their shared body spike through them at that, Sam's soul curling closer to his grace as the precome made it easier to slide his hand along their cock, his breath hitched slightly with the feeling as he waited for Sam's directions.

"Well, for starters," Sam said, his voice echoing within Lucifer was strained and slightly out of breath, "move your hand faster." Lucifer obeyed, slicking his fingers with precome again to make the slide easier, and shut his eyes as another wave of mutual pleasure rolled through him, only opening them again when Sam spoke at the back of their mind: "No, keep your eyes open – I want to see."

At that he looked down at the hand he had wrapped around their cock and automatically squeezed a little harder on the upstroke, prompting a soft moan before he responded, "Yes, I can see how that's appealing."

Lucifer felt Sam's soul hum in agreement as he peered through their shared eyes, the display hopelessly erotic - the sight of his own hand on his cock moving in all the right way but everything that was happening was completely out of his control. He stroked himself leisurely, keeping his eyes fixed on the obscene sight of the cockhead sliding up through the slick ring of his fingers and waiting until Sam ordered, "Lick your hand." his voice slightly uneven. 

Lucifer shivered a little at the order, he listened and brought his hand up to his mouth to lick across it, slowing down to enjoy it more thoroughly when he discovered the salty traces of precome on his hand even as he felt Sam urging him back to their cock. "You can lick your hand clean when we're done, Luce," Sam growled, his soul expanding as he pressed against Lucifer's Grace in an attempt to make the archangel obey him again.

A small sound emerged from Lucifer's mouth at that, muffled by his palm, and for a moment he thought Sam had taken control of his voice again – but then he realized, as Sam's soul pulsed in approval, that the involuntary, needy moan (not a whimper) had been all him. He hadn't realized quite how wonderful this human experience would be when he'd started it, he hastened to get his slicked hand wrapped back around their cock, squeezing it a little as he picked up a slightly faster rhythm then before. Sam's soul pressed further against his Grace, glowing with pleasure, both at Lucifer getting back to the matter at hand and at Lucifer obeying him so readily, even in the small matter of their shared arousal.  
Usually, there was a thin but important barrier between their minds – it kept Sam's consciousness from burning up or melding to his, kept Sam _Sam_ – but in this state, with both of them pressing as close as they could and distracted by pleasure, that barrier was slipping enough for Sam's thoughts to flood Lucifer's mind as though they were his own. Lucifer found himself instinctually following Sam's directions almost as they were thought, it suddenly felt as if they were truly sharing one body as he picked up the pace and followed Sam's directions as they flowed through him, "Twist a little here, yes, squeeze at the bottom as you- oh, yessss, now move the thumb-"

Everything they were was blurring more and more, the closer they got to their climax the harder it was to tell where Lucifer's thoughts ended and Sam's began, everything was a mix of want and need and _more_! Lucifer felt his hips jerk up, fingers tightening around their cock, and wasn't sure if the action was his or Sam's, or if he was following Sam's blurred, unspoken instructions on instinct, and the thought made something low in his belly clench almost painfully tight, movements becoming jerky as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. It was such a strange feeling to be so tightly wrapped around Sam's consciousness, his hand sped up a little faster as every muscle in their shared body started to tighten up, he wasn't sure he was ready for whatever was coming next but he trusted Sam and his excited encouragement told him it should be something wonderful.

Their hand moved faster, gripped a little tighter and neither one of them was sure who was in charge of their body anymore and neither of them honestly cared as they watched their shared hand pump their cock faster and faster, one of them fighting to keep their eyes open against the onslaught of sensation. Sam wasn't speaking -- they were both too far gone for thoughts with actual words -- but Lucifer could make out the tenor of his thoughts anyway, just barely, when he could pick Sam's from his: possessiveness, desire, a sort of liquid pleasure that wasn't purely physical, the mental shape of Lucifer's name as though he wanted to say it aloud like a prayer. 

It was that feeling of Sam saying his name like a prayer that pushed him over the edge into a powerful rush of feelings and sensation, somewhere between the rush of flying and falling and he growled softly as he felt his body arch into the air along with a feeling like he was suddenly and explosively flung in every direction at once. Everything hung, suspended in time for a moment, as Lucifer felt their body calm itself - heart rate slowing to normal, breathing evening out, other sensations, like the sticky wetness on their hand, coming back to him while Sam's soul had yet to pull away from his Grace. 

"Sam?" he asked after a tense moment, voice ragged and urgent with worry – what if breaking down those barriers had damaged Sam, or erased him? 

He felt a soft fuzzy pulse of feeling from Sam, something like contentment echoing all the way through him for a moment and he felt himself start to relax a little as he started to feel Sam as a separate being again. Contented by their orgasm and the fact that Sam was still safe Lucifer took notice of his state, hair damp and flopping uselessly in his face, cock soft and limp once again, hand sticky with cum - he was a right mess. Idly, he dragged his fingers through the small pool of come on his belly, lifting his hand and rubbing it between his fingers curiously before, suddenly, remembering Sam's earlier words about licking himself clean.

Sam must have noticed the thought because he got a "Go on..." as encouragement, he licked the tips of his first two fingers, now more curious than aroused. The taste was odd, bitter and salty, but not unpleasant enough to make him stop his tongue from flicking out, twisting between their fingers and clearing away the droplets of white. Sam's soul gave a satisfied, possessive little pulse as Lucifer continued to lick and suck their hand clean slowly, swelling against Lucifer's Grace and curling around him, warm and affectionate.

Lucifer hummed contentedly, "I suppose I wouldn't actually mind if this happened every time I slept."

At his comment Sam's laughter rang out within him again, bright, content and joyful and, Lucifer couldn't help but think, beautiful. "You know," Sam said idly, soul rippling with contentment, voice low and soft with something not-quite sleepiness, "This is even better in separate bodies."


End file.
